Birdhouse
by Sawyer's girl9
Summary: A mysterious stranger and Jason in the back yard... Later slash- you have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

Birdhouse

Chapter 1- Secret Kiss

First fan fiction for Camp Rock!! Kevin Jonas (Jason) was amazingly funny in the film, so I guess this is a tribute to his character. Enjoy! J

Jason lay in his back yard, watching the birdhouse, smiling. He'd always loved birdhouses, the tiny little houses from his childhood, with cheerful, chirping birds that always sang brightly. He closed his eyes, listening to their music and feeling the soft warmth of the sun's rays on him.

He felt someone lie next to him. He smelt cologne- it must be a man, maybe Shane.

"What's up?" Jason asked, his eyes closed. No one replied, so Jason sighed and relaxed back into the grass, hearing the sweet melody of the birds. Someone was lying quite close; he could hear their gentle breathing. It was actually nice, lying there without a care in the world, even if the person was a stranger and didn't speak. Jason didn't mind.

Suddenly, as the birds tweeted a new tune, the stranger leaned over, and Jason felt soft masculine lips across his own. He opened his eyes and mouth to protest, but the person pressed their lips together tighter and placed a hand over Jason's eyes.

It was a spectacular moment, the taste of autumn and a sharp sweetness, the scent of a captivating cologne and the feel of domination, by someone he didn't even know or identify. In a way, he didn't want to know, as it made it more mysterious and intense.

And then the spell was broken. The unknown kisser left quickly, giving Kevin only a moment to catch his breath and glance around the yard, searching for his secret admirer, wistful, wanting more…


	2. Chapter 2

Birdhouse

Chapter 2- Song Writing

First fan fiction for Camp Rock!! Kevin Jonas (Jason) was amazingly funny in the film, so I guess this is a tribute to his character. Enjoy! J

Shane drove up the gravel drive in the sleek white Lamborghini Murcielago, grinning at the large manor house up ahead. He parked smoothly and got out, stroking the car's flawless bonnet adoringly. He headed out to the back yard.

It wasn't so much of a yard, more of a teenager's Eden. A rectangular pool with tropical palm trees sat in the centre, surrounded by a little patch of birdhouses, a mini-golf course, a sunny corner with deckchairs and even a small quad bike dust track. The plants were beautiful, bright and tropical, tended to by an expert gardener. All paid for by their musical talents and record company.

Jason lay on the perfect grass, daydreaming, surrounded by birdhouses of every colour, all housing little tweeting birds. He didn't notice Shane.

"Jason! Shane's here!" Nate yelled at him, clambering out of the pool in tight designer trunks. He dried himself off and called Shane over, fluffing up his curly hair. He lay back in a deckchair, reached for his lyric book and adding a line or two.

Shane smiled and sat next to him, head back, soaking up the rays of brilliant sunlight. "Finished yet, Nate?"

"No. Jason won't help, either. Keeps daydreaming, murmuring about kissing."

Shane laughed and read the lyrics over Nate's arm. He frowned thoughtfully. "We could switch that around," he pointed "And up the tempo at the chorus."

Nate nodded, his face breaking out into a dazzling smile. "Yeah! That would totally be perfect! Thanks, Shane."

"No problemo." He lay back, eyes closed.

Jason rolled over on the grass, saw Shane, and leapt up suddenly. He narrowed his eyes at his brother's lips, trying to work out if he was the mysterious kisser. Shane noticed and smirked, an eyebrow raised. Jason ducked his head and walked quickly inside the house.

Nate looked surprised. "What's wrong with him?" he asked.

"Haven't a clue…" Shane answered, leaning back in the deckchair again.

*


	3. Chapter 3

Birdhouse

Chapter 3- Girl With The Voice To Guy With The Kiss

First fan fiction for Camp Rock!! Kevin Jonas (Jason) was amazingly funny in the film, so I guess this is a tribute to his character. Enjoy! J

Nate was the leader of Connect 3. He made sure Jason and Shane were rehearsing properly, that the songs were flawless, and that nothing, _nothing_ interrupted their band. And he instantly knew when something was wrong…

Jason had been acting weird for two weeks now, daydreaming constantly, forgetting his guitar chords, even subconsciously braking the neck of his favourite Spanish guitar. He'd avoided several important rehearsals, suddenly finding himself ill, but only when he saw Shane. Something was definitely wrong.

"Jason, could I speak to you for a sec?" he called after him. Jason nodded, his eyes watching Shane experimenting with different beats on the drums.

They sat in the yard, away from prying ears. Nate sighed. "Okay, Jason, what's going on?"

Jason blushed crimson, fidgeting anxiously. "I-I don't know what you're on about, Nate."

"Come on. You've been a freak for the last few weeks. What's bothering you? Is Shane being a prat?"

"N-no. Not exactly." Nate cocked his head. "I think he did something. And I don't know if it was him or not. It smelled like him."

"Huh?"

Jason curled a strand of hair through his fingers. His cheeks were flaming, and he looked guilty of something. He bit his lip. "It's kind of personal, Nate."

"Jason, I would never tell another soul." Nate swore sincerely.

Jason chuckled at his seriousness. "I know. But I think I'd better speak to Shane first. To make sure."

Nate leaned back. "Well, don't let it mess with the band. Go ask him now. Or I'll force it out of you!" he laughed. He frowned, thinking. "But go easy. You know he's not the same since he broke up with Mitchie."

Jason smiled. "Sure." He left slowly, his heart pounding. 'What the hell should he say? "Did you kiss me?" No, that sounded freaky. Oh, God, oh, God…'

*

Jason approached him carefully, waiting til he'd finished drumming. He looked up when Jason slipped inside the sound-proof room, hair jet-black and shining, eyes narrow and mischievous. He looked a total heartthrob, the perfect front man for Connect 3.

"S-Shane? Are you done?"

Shane smirked, dropping the drumsticks and leaping off the stage.

"Show-off." Jason muttered.

"What's up, Jason?" he asked, leaning back on a box, flipping his carefully styled fringe.

Jason paused. "Where were you, Shane, a few weeks back? When I was in the yard and Nate was away?". He looked carefully at Shane's face.

He had a unfamiliar expression, almost peculiar look on his face. He blinked and laughed, that frustrating smirk back on his lips.

"Why, Jason?" he asked innocently.

Jason opened his mouth to speak and stopped. "What the hell." he murmured, and reached forward, pressed his lips forcefully across Shane's. Shane moaned in protest and shock, his hands struggling to push him away weakly. Jason had a hand curled tightly around his neck, pulling him closer. Shane stopped fighting him and grasped his hands around Jason's waist, relaxing and enjoying it.

In that one single moment, it seemed to Jason that the planet had exploded, that he was dreaming. He was in heaven. His mind screamed that he shouldn't be doing this, to walk away- but it was like a drug, totally addictive and explosive.

Jason tugged back, gasping for breath, a wild and devious look in his eyes. He laughed at Shane, who was trying to control himself, seeming totally exhilarated. He stared at Jason wide-eyed.

"What was _that_, Jason?" he asked.

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Shane, that was what you did to me, right? You kissed me that day a few weeks back, didn't you? Didn't you?" he said anxiously, seeing Shane give him a confused look.

There was a long pause. Shane laughed suddenly, smiling. "You realised! Dude, I thought you'd never know! You know!"

Jason sighed, relieved. "Thank God! I thought I was imagining things! Why did you do it though? Why?"

Shane went silent and gulped, then glanced back up. "That was the day she broke up with me." he whispered.

"Mitchie? What, you break up with her then rebound to me?" Jason exclaimed, his face falling, hurt.

Shane shook his head vigorously, enveloping Jason in a tight hug. "No! Never, Jason, never. She knew. And couldn't understand. She didn't think I'd ever like anyone but her. She was wrong. She broke up with me because she thought it was strange and weird… that I liked _you_."

Jason smiled. He could see it now. They'd never kissed in public, or, near himself. They sang together, sure, but Shane had sung with Jason for years. Mitchie and Shane had acted just like friends. A camp crush, maybe, but nothing more.

He snuggled into Shane's neck, eyes closed.

"You forgive me?" Shane whispered.

"_Always_." Jason replied, and kissed him strongly.


	4. Chapter 4

Birdhouse

Chapter 4- Two Hearts Are Stronger Than One

And here, the fan fiction finishes. It's been fun but I want to end here. Might do an epilogue later on, though! Send me your reviews and comments, thanks! ~Nicole~

"Dude! Get a room! Too much!" Nate yelled in the background, walking into Jason's bedroom and back out, distracting them. Jason jerked his head round from Shane's neck, blushing. Shane just laughed and yelled back "Dude, we _are_ in a room! Get a grip, Nate!".

Jason smiled, cuddling back up to him dreamily. For the last month, Shane and Jason had been dating, in secret. Nate had accidentally walked in on them making out one day after band practice, and had been cringing ever since. He didn't mind their pairing, but often found it embarrassing. Plus, his girlfriend, Leoté, had split with him recently, and he was finding it hard to deal with it. Jason had seen him alone most of the time, almost moping.

Shane didn't really understand. He was a very energetic person, and took little time to process people around him. All except Jason. Shane devoted all his time to his new interest, kissing him constantly and making sure he was ok. Jason was over the moon. His mouth erupted into passion when Shane kissed him, and he followed him adoringly.

Shane put his muscled arm around him, gently. He breathed in Jason's familiar scent and smiled. Every morning he woke up and snuck into Jason's room. He felt a little wistful every morning, seeing the handsome boy lying in his arms, unable to stress his feelings physically. The band's united Christianity forbade sex before marriage- their purity rings bound them to this willingly. But never before had Shane wanted it so badly. He was in love.

"Jason? What would you do if we didn't have the rings?"

Jason gazed up at Shane, playing with his dark fringe. He traced his fingers across Shane's perfect face. "I don't know. What would _you_ do?"

He thought carefully. "I would- I'd _like_ to-to- love you. Properly. Physically."

Jason's eyebrows raised alarmingly. He saw the lust and want in Shane's eyes. "Shane, no! There is no way. Don't bring it up." He got up. "I'm going to check on my birds."

Shane pulled him back into his arms quickly. "Please. Can't we just at least talk about it?"

"What is there to talk about, Shane? It isn't possible."

"I _know _we can't break our religion. But- there is a way…"

Jason gasped. "_No __way!_ You want to get-get _married?_ Shane, I'm 20. You're younger than me. And you are way too young to get married. What about the band? You want to abandon Nate? No!"

Shane looked shocked, devastated, utterly destroyed. He leaned forward and buried his face into his arms. His shoulders shook.

Jason sighed. "Oh, Shane. I didn't mean to be so harsh. I'm sorry. Shane? Shane! I can't bear to see you like this!" he cried, embracing Shane warmly, planting little kisses along his neck.

Shane whipped around. "I don't care, Jason! I don't _care_! Just get out!"

"What?"

"What, you _want_ to kill me? Reject me even more? Fine! We're through!"

"No! Shane- I wasn't- no! Come here. Let me explain."

Shane perched grudgingly on the edge of the bed, silently shaking with anger.

"Shane. We've been dating for, what, a few weeks?"

"A month and a half."

"Right. Sorry. It's just too early to tell if you're ready to commit. I've seen you, Shane. You've liked girls longer than this. You're a lover. Not a committed person."

"Jason, _I _was the one who kissed _you_. I _know_ we're meant to be together."

"But- your future-"

"I don't wanna think about the future. Not today. Not tomorrow. I want to think about you. I'm ready, I can do this."

"You'll never have children."

"Neither will you. Besides, we can always adopt. Don't think, Jason. Just act."

Jason sighed heavily. "I'm still unsure."

Shane sneaked up behind him and they made out tenderly. Shane panted for air, laughing. "Changed your mind, yet?"

"Don't push me." Jason grinned, in bliss.

*

"You. Want. To. Get. Married." Nate repeated, speechless and blank.

"Do you think we should, Nate? He's too young." Jason asked.

"NO. No. You too are supposed to be _friends_. Why on earth do you want to get married?!"

"We love each other."

"Yeah. Of course. Well, I love my dog- should I marry him?" he said scornfully.

"Nate, come on. This is serious."

"I'm being serious. DON'T get married. You're wrecking his life, his future! Please, Jason. You don't understand the commitment involved. He can't deal with that. What brought this on anyway?"

"Um…" Jason blushed.

"Aw, dude! Sex? No way! That's gross, man."

"Nate. He's very passionate about this. It's important. A binding commitment for us both."

"Shane digs every chick, sorry, _dude_, in sight. He won't keep to it. I'm sorry for you both, but if you want _that_ you'll have to commit sin. You are not marrying him."

*

"Shane, I've decided what's best."

He leapt up eagerly. "And?"

"Shane. I love you. We just can't do this. It is too sudden. But-" he added, seeing Shane's face fall. "I'm willing to risk my soul to make you happy. I'll forsake my ring."

Shane smiled. "Jason, you are the sweetest guy on Earth. But I think you made a mistake. I didn't actually want what you think I want, Jason! How stupid do you think I am? I just wanted to be with you. Physically, emotionally, eternally- but without breaking the rules."

Jason gawped at him. He rolled his eyes. "Then I guess we're back to secret kisses…"


	5. Chapter 5

Birdhouse

Chapter 5- Our Time Is Here (At Last)

Epilogue- 2 years on…

"Are you ready, Shane?" Nate asked, smiling. Shane stood in front of a mirror, admiring his outfit from all angles. He looked pale, nervous, but excited.

"You know I'm ready. I can do this, Nate. _We_ can do this."

Nate took a deep breath and took Shane's arm. "They're waiting for us. Remember to walk slowly- don't trip."

"Yeah." Shane was uncharacteristically shy, his heart beat a hundred times faster, and he felt faint. He shook himself. Why would this be so different from a concert, from performing in front of a million people? He only had to reach one person, then everything would sort itself out. Hopefully.

He closed his eyes in prayer, and stepped through the door…

*

"I do." Simplistic words, but they meant so much. A future, a home, a lover until death. Could he really commit to this? A guy like Shane phased through partners like potato chips- gorgeously wonderful at first bite, but quickly forgotten. Would this one and only person be enough to last a lifetime?

Shane glanced up. So breathtakingly beautiful, almost tragic, it took all your worries away. Shane had no doubt that he was doing the right thing now- not with his soul mate tantalisingly close.

"…Til death do you part…"

Shane breathed a soft sigh of relief. It was over. Now it would just be dancing and fun, celebrating his new hours as a married man.

"Congratulations Mr. Grey. You may now kiss-"

Shane grabbed Mitchie around the waist, flung back her veil and kissed her with all his passion and love. She had a tear glistening on her perfect cheek when he reluctantly let her go.

"I love you, Shane."

Clapping surrounded them.

"And I always will. Forever." Mitchie promised.

*

"Shane! Shane!" Jason called urgently. Shane blinked furiously.

"What, Jason?"

"Do you?" Jason asked urgently, his handsome face coming into focus.

"What are you talking about?" Shane replied, yawning.

"Do you still love Mitchie?"

There was a deadly silence. Shane looked over the double bed at Jason, and saw betrayal and regret in his face. It was the morning after their marriage. Shane could smell sea air and remembered they were honeymooning on the small private Caribbean island.

Jason sighed heavily, stretched and walked outside. He was nude, but the weather was very warm. Shane followed, cursing himself.

"I heard you, Shane. You tossed about in your sleep, shouting that you weren't ready, that she was perfect, that she loved you. I knew this wouldn't work out."

Shane watched a lonely tear crawl slowly from his eye. "Jason."

"And you know what, Shane? Even though you've broke my heart, I was glad we tried this. Made me think. Will I ever find the right person?"

Shane wrapped his arms around Jason, lying his head against Jason's bare neck. "I was only thinking about… about what things would be like if I went down another path. What marrying Mitchie would be like."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"No. Throughout, I was terrified, having second thoughts, fearful that she _would_ love me."

"Why? You know she always has."

"Because then I'd hate it. Imagine being thrown together with a friend and set up for marriage, children- It just doesn't work. You're not _meant _to be together. It's one-sided." Shane stroked Jason's hair. "I couldn't love her, or even like her, if she pushed me for a future I never wanted. But… but with us, I know with one thought, I'm where I want to be."

Shane gently rubbed Jason's shoulders.

"Shane, I hope that's true. I couldn't stand to see you unhappy."

He laughed. "You're so selfless! Ever since we met, it's been all about me- never you!"

Jason gave him a sly look. "Well, maybe you should make _me_ happy…"

"Jason!" Shane exclaimed, tickling him. He paused. "So, you forgive me?"

"Well… as long as you remain faithful, I have no problems. If you _don't_, Shane, then we break up and I will never see you again. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" Shane grinned, saluting. He clung to Jason adoringly. "Last night was… memorable, Jason."

Jason winked. "It was, wasn't it?"

"Oh, and about making you happy…" Shane murmured, twisting his hands over Jason's body.

"Yes?"

"I'd say we should get started…"

Note: Well, fully complete! Hope you liked it!


End file.
